


We'll make it work

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, I Don't Even Know, Is this a crossover if there is no characters from tokyo ghoul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: They're different like the night and day. They are not supposed to be together. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that they couldn't. That's what everyone would say at least. If they knew, how they're going to make this work.





	We'll make it work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the haikyuu fandom. I found the lack of Tokyo ghoul x haikyuu disappointing so here this is. (/^▽^)/

He loves Kenma. Kuroo knows this himself. He knew that when he saw Kenma on the train with his handheld game in his hand. He knew that he had absolutely fell in love with him.  
They're dating now. By some miracle, he had managed to capture kenma's heart too. Kenma was very cautious when they started dating and when he asked kenma if he wanted to move in with him. He filed that away as social anxiety and didn't really look into that. He's not going to pressure him into telling him about anxiety. He could figure out something was different when Kenma looked so afraid when he cut his hand with a knife and when he started bleeding. Kenma had looked afraid and was cautious when helping him clean the blood, as if he was afraid of blood. People rarely go out at night nowadays seeing that ghouls are roaming all around the city. If he thinks about it, kenma always goes to the washroom every single time after they eat. There had been cans and cans of coffee everyday on the floor. Ghouls can only drink coffee can't they, Kuroo thinks.  
"I'm back!" Kuroo says, walking into his- no their apartment he has grown to call home. Kenma didn't reply, only the sounds of clicking on his ds shows that he's home.  
Kuroo blinked his eyes open, sensing that there is no Kenma next to him. The moon hung high in the dark midnight sky,he shifted so he was facing the empty side of the bed. He could hear Kenma talking on the phone in the living room. Opening the door just an inch, he peeked out, trying to eavesdrop on kenma.  
"No,Shouyo, I'm not going to eat him.No I'm living with him, he's my boyfriend. I CAN'T. I can't eat now. No he doesn't know, I think.I haven't eating in three weeks I'm surviving on coffee right now. I'm not telling him he'll leave me. I can't tell him I'm a ghoul-"  
Kuroo gasped out loud unconsciously. Kenma turned around with his eyes widened. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of kenma's phone dropping into the floor.  
"Kenma-" Kuroo rasped out. "WAIT"  
It's too late, Kenma is already out of the door. Kuroo cursed seeing that Kenma didn't take his phone and Kuroo had no way of connecting him. Without any other choice, Kuroo ran out of the door, trying to chase kenma, hoping kenma isn't far away.  
Kenma was running as fast as he could. But without eating for such a long time, he couldn't run as fast as before. He cursed himself. He often prided himself as someone careful and somehow he wasn't careful enough to know that Kuroo wasn't truly asleep.  
Wiping his tears, he ran.  
"KENMA WAIT"  
Kenma cursed and blamed it on Kuroo being athletic and able to run fast. Shit, he's at a dead end. It's useless he can't run forever.  
"KENMA PLEASE At least hear me out, I don't CARE you're a ghoul."  
Kenma froze at those words, he must be lying. Somehow. No one wouldn't be scared living with a monster that can kill him easily in a second.  
"I knew, I could see all the hints but I'm not scared. Because I know you would never kill me, because I trust you, and I know you love me"

Kenma gasped, feeling tears swell up in his eyes. He couldn't understand how Kuroo could be so calm and so unafraid. Didn't he understand? He could hurt him in a minute, in a second, in an instant

Kuroo knew that it was strange for a human like him to trust a ghoul he knew that it was advised against. But he trusted Kenma, he really does. And for kenma, he's willing to take the risk. He just knows that they're going to make this work

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this is bad but oh well


End file.
